Known airbag modules comprise a horn switch provided on the module which, when the module is moved, is transferred into a switching position that causes the horn to be activated. Airbag modules of this type are also referred to as “floating horn modules” since they are mounted on the steering wheel so as to move axially. There is usually a first switching contact on the rear side of the module and a second switching contact on the hub plate of the steering wheel, and these contacts touch each other when the module is moved from an initial position into a position for actuating the horn. In order to reset the module, there is at least one return spring on the back between the module and the steering wheel.